kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Multiple Simultaneous Developments
Multiple Simultaneous Developments is the 131 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Fiore is confined in a spirit container and is being interrogated by Keima. Keima tell Fiore because she is too noisy and then says that the only reason why she laid hands on the sensor is either because she is a member of Vintage or a space detective whose parents were murdered by Vintage. He then interrogates her, he asks her if she is with Vintage he wants to know how to lift the curse from Kanon. Fiore denies any attachment she has with Vintage. Nora asks Haqua if it is alright to confine Fiore since she is a member of an old family and it might become a huge mess later on. Keima then becoming very impatient goes and takes a spider and brings it down and puts in front of Fiore's confinement chambers. Nora gets angry and confronts Keima by hitting him on the head, Haqua then defends Fiore by saying that she does not have any kind of bad record on her. Haqua also says that Fiore has never gotten any kind of demerits, and detaining her is meaningless. Keima is not convinced. He then looks at the clock and notices that the library is going to close soon and he needs to meet Shiori. Keima then turns to Nora asking her for assistance in the current crisis. Nora initially refuses but then Keima plays into her need for attention and convinces her to join him as an ally. He then asks Haqua to debrief Nora and not to let her guard down as he left for the Library. As Keima enters the Library, he notices Luna, worried that Tsukiyo might be there he hides Luna and decides to return the doll to Tsukiyo to start an event later. As he hid Luna, he found Shiori's notebook and decided to know how far the story has continued. As he was going to read the story he notices Shiori coming down, but she did not come to take the book. So he figured that he can read the story, then Keima sees some paper and wants to see what is inside it but Shiori prevents him from doing so. Then Keima decides to read the story. To Keima's surprise there was a new story that was set before the French Revolution. As Keima was reading through he found out that he was the bad guy in this story too. Keima then notices that story was awful. Keima then goes through a lot of thoughts and decides that it would be best to not hurt Shiori's feelings. He also did not want to interfere with the story like the way he did last time. So Keima decides to tell Shiori that the story was very interesting and he wants to read the continuation of it. Shiori then reads this comment and replies that she wants Keima to read her stories. Keima is satisfied with his growth in his re-conquest. Then Keima was a little angry because he could not complain about the story because it was no good, but then Keima realizes that it is more important for completion. As Keima was going to leave all of the windows close and the curtains all seal up. Keima wonders why the whole room is dark and gets up. As he gets up Luna is floating above him, something is not right... Trivia *Hinagiku Katsura from Hayate no Gotoku! can be seen on one of the posters. (chapter 131, p.14) References Category:Summary